


Fun Under The Moon

by Leopards_Bane



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Bandslash, Halloween, M/M, Taylors For Life, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-07
Updated: 2005-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopards_Bane/pseuds/Leopards_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>". . . Breaking away with the beast of both worlds, a smile you can't disguise . . ." halloween bandslash :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Under The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Beta cameowitch
> 
> I wrote this from 3:45 to 5:02am this morning in reference to the second verse of New Moon On Monday, ". . . Breaking away with the beast of both worlds, a smile you can't disguise . . ." 
> 
> The first part of that line made me think werewolves, but the second part is  
> more vampire, so as I started writing this AndyMuse and RogerMuse decided it should be vampire, and I agree with them, it works much better that way, and since its so close to Halloween the theme is very fitting :D

"Gods this is a strange place to film a video," Nick complained, just like he had all week. 

Roger sighed as Andy rolled his eyes. Simon and John weren't paying attention so it didn't matter much anyway what Nick said, he only seemed to be talking to hear his own voice, as often happens. 

Andy nudged Roger with his elbow, and tilted his head toward the door. 

They both stood and made their way out of the coffee shop and down a side street until they got to the edge of the village. Signs they couldn't read dotted the fence line. Taking a surreptitious look around to make sure they weren't being watched, they climbed over the fence and ran the length of the field to the safety of the out-lying woods. 

Roger easily out ran Andy's shorter legs, even though he was fast for his stride. 

They grappled playfully under the cover of the dense trees around them. Andy tickled Roger into submission against a near by tree. The following kiss left them both breathless and much warmer then the cafe had been. Roger lightly sucked Andy's bottom lip before drawing back to press their foreheads together in sweet affection, gently rubbing their noses. 

"I'm so glad we could get out of there, I was `bout ready to box Nick's ears if I had to listen to his prattle much longer," said Andy as Roger snuggled him close under his coat, tucking Andy's head beneath his chin. 

"Oh, I know, I think he just does it to hear himself. But let's not talk about them right now, I think we can come up with more interesting things to do then talk," Roger winked before slipping a cool hand inside Andy's trousers, causing Andy to shiver and arch his hips toward the invading, and warming hand. Roger bent his head to nip and suck the tender flesh of Andy's neck, making him moan and pump his swelling cock into the stroking hand. 

Andy came quickly, Roger deftly catching the thick fluid. Then, switching places, Andy leaning face forward against the tree. Roger undid his own fly then lowered Andy's trousers and unders to expose the melon like buttocks. 

Roger slicked his tumescent member using Andy's contribution, then pressed the tip to Andy's entrance, still well lubed from the night before. 

Gasping, Andy pushed back to further impale himself as Roger grabbed firmly onto Andy's hips. He latched his mouth to Andy's neck again and began a slow fuck to satisfy their cravings for a prolonged fuck. Andy felt the pin prick pain in his neck as Roger sped up his thrusts, driving deeper inside the tight, willing body of his mate. 

Roger groaned as the sweet blood touched his tongue. Slamming his cock into Andy until he was balls deep, Roger stilled as his body poured his essence into his lover. Both slumped forward, spent for the moment. Roger lovingly licked the wound on Andy's neck closed, his softening cock slipping from it's sanctuary with a wet popping sound. 

He knew he would never find another like this one, submissive Andy may seem, but a dark fire burned strong and bright beneath. 

"We've got to stop meeting like this, tree not so fun for cock you understand," Andy said groaning as he pushed away from his support. A white stain on the bark marking his second orgasm. 

Through their clandestine actions the forest had grown dark and wolves howled in the distance. 

Andy turned around to face his lover with a grin before pouncing on Roger with a voracious kiss, tasting himself and something distinctly Roger. He licked a stray droplet of blood, a wild look in his midnight blue eyes. "Next time I get to bite, said Andy pulling up his trousers and re-fastening them. 

Roger grinned back, a bit of fang showing, "definitely can't wait." 

They slowly made their way back. Not a wild thing crossed their path for fear of what the dark ones might do. 

fin? 


End file.
